


Diverge

by kimilers



Category: MapleStory
Genre: M/M, This is old so some of you may have read it like over a year ago or something, a very thirsty thirsty friend, but I am uploading it here for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimilers/pseuds/kimilers
Summary: A small fic about stuff that happened before Act 3 in HoM





	Diverge

“We’re here.” Phantom spoke out with a rather energetic tone. Needless to say, even he was a bit nervous. He was just better at masking it.

“Ohh… I hope this isn’t going to be too difficult. I could never stand formal parties back home, much less in a different world.” Mercedes whined.

“Then we should make haste.” Luminous added in.

“That’s something more up my alley. You’re a bit slow for that…” Phantom joked.

“This is hardly the time for your jokes, Phantom. The party is going to begin soon and we need to make our stations clear.”

“Right, right. But shouldn’t Evan be instructing us on that? He is our leader after all.” Phantom chuckled.

“We don’t know how long the communicators will last.” Mercedes added in, “Using up too much of its power before the party even begins could hinder our plan. We need to make sure we have good communication with everyone.”

“The party will not be starting for another few hours, and yet people are already gathering.” Luminous observed, “For now I think we should act natural.”

“Act natural?” Phantom laughed, “This already is my natural environment. Does it look like there’s a single pauper here aside from yourself, nerd?”

Luminous could only give a stare at the thief before Mercedes walked between the two, “Can you two not? Please, I am begging you. Not tonight. We’re in a  different  world all together and the last thing we need is you two going at it.”

With an amused sigh, Phantom answered, “Well, I make no promises, but I suppose I can let his feelings off easily this once.”

“What?” Luminous turned his head sharply.

“Come on now, let’s not upset Mercedes after she just asked us to not fight.” It was held in a sort of tone that could only leave Luminous glaring sharply.

“Really you two, I’m going to have a hard time doing this myself. I need you two to cooperate. Please?” Mercedes sighed, “Look. I’ll let you two get whatever rant you have out of your system for now, but please have it over with by the time the party starts. That’s all I’m asking. For now, I’m going to go look for a way to slip in. Until we manage to cut the lights, just teleporting around isn’t a very smart option.”

“Fair enough, although I have a few good other ways of slipping around. I could easily slip our names on the admission list if needed.” Phantom shrugged.

“Do you even know where it is?” Mercedes retorted.

“Not a clue. Although if past experience told me anything, it would probably be around the front desk.”

“Well…” She tapped her chin in thought, “If I can’t find any entrances, we can do that. We can’t attract too much attention to ourselves though.”

“With a face like this?” Phantom laughed, “That’s next to impossible.”

“Not now, Phantom. You two just… behave or something. Act like the adults you are.” Mercedes said as she walked off quickly.

Watching Mercedes leave, Phantom let out a slight chuckle, “Even in heels, she runs pretty fast. Wouldn’t you think so?”

“How is that even important?” Luminous responded. “I suppose we should find something beneficial to do while she is about. Perhaps there are ways to look into the internal security systems set in place by this world? It should be something important to know about.”

“Can’t be anything I’ve never beat.” Phantom laughed, “But I guess for you a girl’s diary lock would be difficult to beat.”

“Why would I even consider opening something like that?” Luminous retorted while rolling his eyes slightly. He could not believe what he was even hearing.

“Why not? You can find out exactly what a woman thinks of you this way.”

Luminous grumbled, “I sure hope you treat your staff with more respect than this.”

“My staff is very special. I wouldn’t even consider opening their diaries. Knowing them it would just be a bunch of tasteless insults about me not giving them a raise.”

Luminous shook his head, “Enough. I will take my departure before the situation escalates.”

Phantom jumped up and stood behind him, “Are you sure it’s safe for you to be roaming around alone? You’re not exactly one for social situations.”

“I should manage fine. You simply need to keep your ego in check while we wait for the party to begin. Do your best not to have a showy fit.”

“A show fit?” Phantom whined, “Your words wound me. It’s like you think I need to actually try garner attention, but I understand it’s a lot harder for people like you.”

Luminous rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk ahead. Unfortunately for him, Phantom didn’t seem to be too keen on staying behind. “Why are you following me?” Luminous scorned.

Phantom gave a small grin, “Stay together, remember? Mercedes took off on her own, and I am by no means going to stick around with a frustrated woman. It’s a difficult thing to understand but far more difficult to deal with.”

“Fine. But keep your mouth shut. The less I acknowledge you around me, the better.”

The two continued to walk around the building, stopping only for small breaks to look around for any kind of security device, but not for too long. They didn’t want to attract any attention. They didn’t even speak to one another unless it was being baffled by whatever technology they approached.

“They sure love putting flashy lights around everything.” Phantom noted, “Without the power turned off, we won’t have a chance of slipping by.”

“I am aware. I do not see any of the power switches outside, which means they must be on the inside. I highly doubt they would be on a wall.”

“Now you’re thinking, nerd.” Phantom was amused, “The question is, where? We need to find a stone. We don’t have all the time in the world to look for switches.”

“I would not have any knowledge on this. I prefer traditional lighting.” Luminous remarked.

“Traditional? You mean candles and lanterns? How can you see anything with that? You’re straining your eyes so much that you are going to need glasses, then you really will be a nerd.”

Again, Phantom’s remark was met with only but a cold silence.

As the two moved forward, they were met with a pre-party of sorts. A decent crowd of people, some tables, a small band playing music. It was basically entertainment for those that decided to show up early.

“Hmm…” Luminous thought, “I’m not sure if being spotted walking around would be the best choice on the matter.”

“Huh? You want us to avoid being detected already?” Phantom moved his head around and about, “Well, if you want, it may take a bit of work, but I see a pretty straight forward plan.”

“You do?” Luminous turned to the thief and gave him an honest look for the first time today.

Phantom snapped his fingers and pointed to the tables, “They have their tables covered and set in a line for their little buffet. They kept it ‘orderly’ by lining them between the bushes. We can easily slip around and about through them.”

Luminous’s face suddenly grew a bit nervous on the subject.

“Eh? Nervous? I can understand. It’s a little nerve wrecking for a beginner.”

“I am no such thing. It is merely a bother.”

“If you say so…” Phantom sighed and stepped forward, “They’re fairly high up so we should have plenty of room to move. The table cloth even goes past the legs. Once we’re in no one should be able to spot us.”

“Are you trying to take the lead?”

“Well of course. This is more or less my specialty. You’re just here an accessory.”  Phantom waved his hand, “Now come on.”

Luminous grumbled a bit and quickly followed the thief. As much as he hated that little remark, now was not the time to start bickering over it.

It was a quick moment before both of them slipped under the table cloth and hid themselves under the table. “Well…” Phantom said, “It certainly is roomy.”

“Are you sure no one will find us?” Luminous spoke in a whisper.

“Sure, sure. This is such a basic technique that no one actually thinks about it unless there are kids around. But if our research was right, only adults are present here, so we should be fine.” Phantom replied in his own whisper.

The two moved forward slowly, trying to stay completely away from the cloth around the table. It was outside, so some movement was forget. And thanks to the band, some sounds could be forgiven too. It was just a matter of passing through here.

“You know…” Phantom chuckled, “I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen you dressed up at all. I think it makes for a nice change.”

“I’m in my formal robes at all times.” Luminous retorted.

“What? Those rags?” Phantom laughed.

Luminous’s face grew sour, “They are about as much rags as your hat is as your hat is a wig.”

“That… doesn’t even make sense.” Phantom sighed, “Come on now, ease up. Take a compliment. It’s not like a give them to you that often.”

“I am in no need to get verification from the likes of you.” Luminous growled, “We should get moving.”

Phantom stopped, turned around and stared at Luminous, “And what if we don’t? It’s not like they’re gonna catch us here.”

“Phantom! Now is not the time to pl–!”

Phantom put his finger on Luminous’s mouth, “I don’t think you should raise your voice too much. The band covers some sound, but only so much.”

Luminous growled. If there was one thing he hated, it was Phantom having a valid point. “Then. Let’s. Move.” Luminous whispered out.

Phantom was having a chuckle. It’s not like there was enough room for Luminous to pass him without moving the table cloth drastically, and the wind wasn’t that great. “Not until you accept my compliment.”

“What? What does that have to do with anything. Phantom, we are trying to get things set in order here!”

“And we have about two hours left on that. And it’s not like you’re going to even be able to show off that outfit at the party, you’ll be so far away.”

Luminous sighed, “Look if this is one of your little jokes, I will not tolerate this while we are…”

“I have a deal…” Phantom’s tone suddenly became abnormally… dark. Even for Luminous’s personal taste. “Care to play a game?”

“This is not the time nor place to play a game, Phantom!” Luminous yelled.

“I disagree.” Phantom laughed, “In fact, this is a very popular place for these types of games.”

“Will this game allow me to continue without your constant annoyance?” Luminous caved with a sigh. If it allowed him to progress, fine, he’d humor the thief.

“Sure. If you win anyway. It’s a very popular game that some of the people of Ariant used to play.”

“A native game? I am almost surprised you have any fondness towards those.”

“This one in particular though.” Phantom leaned in closer, “You have to be extra quiet. No sounds at all.”

“I was already doing that.”

“Yes, but with this, I’m a bit of a devil’s advocate. I try to have you make noises.”

Luminous stared, “You wish to make a game out of our location?!”

“If that’s the way you see it, yes. But I promise you, if you can win, I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the night. No, the rest of the mission. Is that a deal?”

Luminous gave a small grin of confidence, “Fine. You have your game.”

“Then starting now, I don’t want to hear a single peep out of you until we leave. Of course, since I’m the advocate, I can talk as much as I want.”

Luminous glared at the double standard but whatever. If it got Phantom off his back, it would be worth it.

But… would it? The next move almost left Luminous screaming when Phantom zeroed in on his lips and gave him a kiss on the spot.

Luminous flinched back and turned red. Bright red. He wanted to yell at Phantom wondering what the thief was doing, but he managed to hold his tongue just enough.

“Wow, I’m surprised that didn’t get you.” Phantom whispered out as he moved in closer again. Luminous tried to slip back but found Phantom on top of him again rather quickly, “I’m not going to hurt you. It’s just a fun game! But your face seems to show that you already have a lot that you want to say…”

What kind of a game even was this? Phantom was all over Luminous so suddenly! “Ah? What’s with that face?” Phantom teased, “It looks really cute on you.”

Luminous quickly took his hands and tried to push Phantom off, “You may want to reconsider.” Phantom told Luminous quickly, “After all, people could catch us under here and figure things out. That’s how the game works.”

Was this… a hidden make out game? There was at least a few good dozen people right outside the table and here Phantom was sitting on top of Luminous. What was Luminous supposed to do? He could just make a sound and deal with Phantom sticking around, but at the same time, this was probably the only chance Phantom had ever given him to make him leave.

Luminous couldn’t even make up his mind before Phantom went in for another kiss on the lips. This time his tongue began to slip inside of Luminous’s own mouth. Who knows how long it last between them. It felt like forever to Luminous.

Luminous’s own body jumped a bit when he felt Phantom’s hands slowly move up his body, but he still did his best to remain just as quiet.

Phantom finally broke the kiss and looked down at Luminous, “You’re still playing? I’m surprised you haven’t yelled at me yet.”

Was this a trick? A trap? Luminous wasn’t even sure at this point. He wasn’t used to any level of intimacy like this and his head was already feeling the heat.

“Should I take this as a sign to continue?” Phantom leaned in again and waited a moment, “You don’t even need to speak, just use your body.”

Luminous froze. Phantom was honestly offering him a chance to stop this, but Luminous wasn’t sure of how to react at this point. He wanted it to stop but then another part of him… was suddenly on fire from such a short span of things. The heat was just rushing to his head and preventing him from actually doing much of anything.

Phantom leaned in and began kissing Luminous again. His hands were getting a bit more adventurous, moving down Luminous’s chest and opening up his jacket slightly. Phantom parted his lips off of Luminous’s and made his way down to his bare neck.

Luminous could only bite his lip. Was he even still playing the game like this anymore? He wasn’t even sure. To be honest, it was a fair point in the game. People were talking among other things right outside of the table. Being caught like this would be nothing short of an embarrassment. Especially when they had a job to do in no less than two hours away.

Luminous was brought back to his environment when the open air suddenly hit his bare chest. Phantom had managed to work his way down to opening his entire top half open.

“Let’s leave the rest on from here, shall we?” Phantom’s hand moved across Luminous’s chest. “After all, it’s such a nice outfit on you.”

Luminous started breathing heavier. There wasn’t any sound to it, it was just heavier breathing overall as Phantom started licking his neck and moving slowly down towards the center of Luminous’s chest. A few kisses over and Phantom was licking Luminous’s nipple gently while rubbing its partner with a spare hand.

Luminous grabbed Phantom’s head firmly. Maybe more than firmly. Phantom was making Luminous feel all these things, so Luminous returned the favor by driving his nails down into Phantom’s scalp. Not that Phantom seemed to mind or react to it at all, but it gave Luminous some piece of mind.

In all of his years, Luminous never thought he would be so grateful for a band playing. His breathing was getting even louder and his mind was getting all kinds of fuzzy. He felt Phantom’s spare hand move to his side and trail down to his pants, moving his fingertips along the hem line.

“Just… think… of the people outside…” Luminous told himself in his mind, reminding himself not to make a sound. At this point, it was less about the game and more about not being caught. With his shirt wide open like this, it would be next to impossible to make an excuse that sounded innocent.

Phantom looked up for a moment and moved up for another kiss, just as deep as the last one. He pulled away slowly, “You’re better at this than I gave you credit for, I will say that much.” Phantom said, “But I hate losing so I guess I’m going to have to get serious now.”

Serious? Luminous was almost wondering what Phantom could have meant by that when he felt Phantom’s hand on his hem line drop into his pants quickly and rubbed his length with a brisk movment.

“Gah!” Luminous let out with shock. That was… too sudden. He couldn’t even stop himself.

“Ah? Was that a sound just now?” Phantom smiled, “Let’s see, I should confirm that.” Phantom covered Luminous’s mouth with his own once again and proceeded to rub Luminous’s manhood gently.

Thank god Phantom had the mind to do that. Each gentle rub was rewarded with a whimper or a moan from the mage.

They looked at each other and Phantom grinned, “Seems I found your weak spot. That’s a wonderful sound you’re making. I guess this means I’m the winner?”

Luminous just huffed, “You…” He couldn’t even thing of a rational response right now. It felt like every nerve in his body was on fire right now.

“Me?” Phantom leaned in, “Me what?” Phantom gave a one last small rub onto Luminous, “I’m not the one already this worked up. You’re even starting to get yourself wet down here…”

It was absolutely embarrassing. Luminous had never, in his entire life, thought he would be in this situation. He felt Phantom move his pants down and freed his hard dick from their clothed prison.

“You really are easy to work up.” Phantom said, “But I suppose that’s expected. You’re probably not one that has any experience with these things.” He said as his hand grabbed Luminous’s shaft and began rubbing it slowly, “Well? Would you like for me to finish this?”

Luminous just let out moans and covered his face. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t give an answer like this. Phantom’s hand just kept moving slow enough just to tempt his body move on its own, begging for something faster.

“I’m not taking body language this time.” Phantom leaned down and whispered into Luminous’s ear, “I want a real answer from you.”

Luminous moved his hands slightly. It was still broad daylight so he could easily see Phantom over him with the strangest expression he had ever seen. Luminous could still feel his hips begging for more. His body was begging but his mind remained focused on the people right outside. Even after losing, he still felt too embarrassed to even consider talking.

Phantom leaned up and looked down at Luminous. “I think putting you in this outfit was a great idea. Even now, it still suits you.” Phantom said as he unbuttoned his own top piece and moved back down while kissing on Luminous’s neck.

“Ahh…. Ahhh!”  Luminous could feel Phantom’s skin pressing against his own. The cloth was still present, but there was enough skin to feel the heat from even Phantom’s body on his own.

“Tell you what, I’ll make this easy on you now and you can always pay me back later, deal?” Phantom sat up again and moved his own pants down showing his own hard member, “I don’t think we can have the full experience here but I think I have an idea.” Phantom rubbed himself for a brief moment, “You… already had quite… the head start on this…” He groaned out gently.

Luminous looked up, “That’s because of your stupid game…” Luminous huffed out, finally trying to talk with the small break.

Their voices were somehow still low enough to not have anyone notice. Maybe the band was louder than Luminous thought? He wasn’t even sure how much time had passed down here, it felt like forever.

Phantom pinned Luminous down firm and placed his shaft on Luminous’s. “Just relax.” Phantom said, “And try to keep it down, it gets hard around this part.”

Phantom’s hand held both of them gently together and he began thrusting his own hips with a slow movement. Luminous let out a gasp and clung to the thief’s back instantly. “Sh-shit this…!”

“Don’t… worry…” Phantom groaned out, “I told you, keep it down.”

Luminous tried to relax a bit, laying his back on the ground slowly while his hips tried to find a good beat to match with Phantom’s. As he relaxed, his breathing and panting slowly dived into low moans and grunts.

Phantom’s own moans soon added themselves, only adding an erotic appeal to the scene. Phantom caved in to Luminous’s clingy grabbing and pressed his entire chest upon the mage, leaving his hips up only enough to continue moving. He placed his head on Luminous’s shoulder, leaving his ear next to Luminous’s mouth, attempting to catch every moan and word.

“Nnghh…. ahhh… ah! Ngh! Ugh! Pha-Phantom! I… It feels too… ugh!” Luminous sure was a bit talkative, but he was still good at keeping it down.

Phantom’s hand began to grab them both with more force and Phantom’s pace began to increase drastically. Luminous could hear Phantom’s own heavy breathing in his ear, sending him into waves of pleasure all together. Grabbing Phantom’s back and wrapping his legs around him, Luminous’s own pace began to pick up.

“Phantom.. ughh! I can’t! I can’t take this! It’s hot… It’s hot!” Luminous moaned out.

“Just a little more…” Phantom groaned, “Here.” Phantom took one of Luminous’s hands and moved it over their heads. “Just… hold it like this.”

Luminous nodded and watched Phantom fall back to the same position he was in before. It was nothing short of chaos at this point. Luminous kept his eyes on the table cloth, reminding him of the people outside because he couldn’t hear them anymore. Even the band was washed out by Phantom’s erotic moaning. That one sliver of sanity was all Luminous had to ground himself to the building pleasure in his groin area.

Even that couldn’t last. Phantom moved his mouth over Luminous’s one last time, with far more force than before, and instantly wrapping his tongue over Luminous’s own. Phantom gave a few strong thrust before Luminous lost himself to a loud moan that he couldn’t control at all. Thank the gods that Phantom had thought to cover his mouth for that one…

A moment, that was all they needed now was just a moment to come back from all of that. Luminous’s hand was still wrapped over their heads, but he noticed the sticky cum between his fingertips now.

Phantom finally sat up and looked down at Luminous. It was almost something that he noted he would have liked to have seen more of down the line, but perhaps for now this would be fine. “Heh, I guess I should have grabbed something to clean up with…” Phantom said, “Although, I suppose if we’re quick with it, we could use the back of this table cloth. Here.” Phantom helped Luminous sit up and helped clean the cum off of his hand and most of it off his body. “It looks like we managed to avoid all these clothing this time. That’s not bad at all.”

Luminous was still bright red from the entire thing, trying to avoid eye contact and speaking. He pulled his pants up and buttoned his shirt again. A bit wrinkled, but it still was in decent condition. “We spent way too much time here. We should find Mercedes…”

“Actually you would be surprised, it wasn’t even that—“

“We are going to find Mercedes, Phantom.” Luminous huffed out and double wiped his hand again. “We played your game, and you won. Now let us be on our way.”

Phantom chuckled a bit, “Hey now, don’t be upset.” Phantom leaned in and kissed Luminous one last time, “Nobody likes a sore loser, nerd.”

 


End file.
